The Mystery of LOVE(Collided Worlds)
by Innaya K
Summary: An ill-fated relationship between two lovers... Why did Love became punishment?...A tragedy full of love and suspense...Will they be together? ...or Will the Heavens separate them.? Exactly what was the punishment?...
1. Chapter 1 : The Girl with black bell

Chapter 1:

...The Girl with Black Bell...

A party at Orchid hotel Vile Parle . The hall was enlightened by the beautiful golden shining lamps. The tables were round, dressed in white gown with white chairs wearing a red ribbon. Each table consists of four chairs with four glasses of wine. A long red carpet in the middle partitioned the hall into two sections. The carpet started from the entrance door of the hall and ended at the stage. People with only invitation cards were allowed.

Everybody wearing glamorous dresses and suits entered one by one and then came the star of the night Mr Jasper wearing a black suit with black leathery shoes with blonde hairs gently gelled as per today's trend. His bodyguards at his back he started walking on the red carpet towards the stage…

The beauties of the party were all mesmerized with fair, bright, smart looking Jasper's personality…

He didn't gave a damn to those girls and went straight towards the stage. As he spoke the hall suddenly seemed to be like a silent library… He announced that he was going to take over his father's position in the company….and the silence broke and people started talking about such a sudden news…

He didn't gave any explanation and just asked people to enjoy the party and step out of the stage..

The party ended soon and everybody went back to their homes… he ordered his bodyguard to leave him alone for sometime and he went to the rooftop all by himself to get fresh air..

The scenery at the rooftop was amazing…with tall and short buildings as if they were comparing their heights with each other.

He saw a girl wearing a black hoodie feeding to the little kittens while having a one side talk…

He was least bothered so without giving any attention he turned his back and started walking…

The girl was talking to the kittens and she said Mr jasper is very lucky to have such a great personality and life but I wonder what and how much problems he must be facing in his life without sharing it with anyone…

This line stopped the jasper and he stood still…by the time he turned back she was gone…

The only thing that jasper remember about the girl was a bracelet that had a black colour bell attach to it..

Jasper wanted to see the face of the girl but he was not so desperate so he left without trying to search for her. He never believe people's word...

…… The Town Cafe...

Jasper went to a cafe for some business and saw a fair girl in the café sitting all alone in one corner.

She wore a white coloured top and black fitted shorts with her legs crossed, hands on the table with fingers intertwined…

Her golden- brown hair dazzling in the sunlight and her face shining as bright as sun. He was for the first time mesmerized by a girl and thought I think I know her. He stared at her for a minute and then his secretary interrupted, "Sir, we need to leave." Jasper said okay and headed towards the exit.

Jasper and his secretary went out of the café and suddenly jasper stopped. He told his secretary, " Ms Maya! You go alone, I have some business to attend." By the time he was talking with Maya, the girl with golden brown hair came out of the exit and passed by him. Jasper stopped talking and was busy in staring her. Maya said, " Mr Jasper" but he was totally immersed in staring. "Mr Jasper" said again and jasper responded with what happened ? He pointed towards the girl and asked Maya to search about her.

(At Night)...

Jasper in his black loose full sleeve tshirt with black tracks with one hand in his pocket and holding a glass of wine in another hand. Taking a sip slowly he was busy standing and staring through his window watching the busy city becoming a little quiet as it was midnight. He went to bed and started to fell asleep. It was about 1 'O clock at night, he slept with one hand on his head and other on his stomach .

He wasn't able to sleep because of nightmares. He woke up in the middle of night bathed in sweat with eyes all red and fast heartbeat.

Jasper was doomed and began to think about that café girl. He saw her in the nightmare. He didn't slept the whole night thinking about who exactly is she and why did she appeared in her nightmare coz it never happened before. He said, "I really think I have met her before"….

Soon the dark sky turned a little yellow. Jasper called Maya and asked about that café girl. Maya said, "Her name was Eleanor. she lives alone in a small apartment nearby." Jasper asked Maya to find about her whereabouts and her time to time daily schedule.

Maya said okay sir and left.

Jasper suddenly felt dizzy and fell on the sofa. He saw a small flash of a scene in which eleanor was calling out for him. The door bell rang. Jasper opens the door and finds Elenor in front. "YOU? Why are you here? How did you know my house?"Elenor ask "you" What do you mean by "you" as if you know me?"

Jasper Shrugs his shoulders and said "Sorry I mistook your face for someone else. Anyway who are you? And whom do you want to meet?" She replied, "I am Eleanor and I didn't want to meet anyone. I just came here because of the parcel which was delivered at my place with your address.

I just cannot understand who in the world is actually such an idiot to deliver this parcel to my place even though there was a proper address printed.

Anyway now it belongs to the real owner so take it and bye.

Jasper says "thank you Ms ….?" (although he knew her name) "Eleanor"she says .

Jasper apologized for the parcel and asked her to come in for a coffee. She kindly refused and said "Next time Mr…?"

"Oo! sorry, its Jasper" offering a handshake

As soon as he shakes hand a scene pops in his mind in which Eleanor says don't leave me jasper please or else... and the scene ends. Jasper with his eyes wide open, pulls out his hand suddenly. Eleanor asks , " Are you okay? What happened?"

Jasper apologizes and says "I am just a bit dizzy right now." Eleanor asks, " Do you want me to call the doctor." "No need, I am fine." replies Jasper. Eleanor says, "Okay then, bye and take care." And as soon as she says bye another scene with eleanor saying, "It starts now" and jasper all shocked walks with heavy legs towards the dining table, drinks water and sits on the chair with a sigh.

He thinks something is really weird with that girl. She started coming in her nightmares just after he saw her at the cafe and now this parcel and those scenes...

(to be continued..)


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion with Friends and?

By the time he was thinking his phone ranged, he picked the call. It was Maya, She asked jasper to hurry to the office, as he was late for the meeting which he didn't remembered off. He starts getting angry at Maya for not reminding him and Maya says,"Mr jasper but you only asked me not to remind you of anything as you can remember them well."

Jasper lowers his tone and says, "Okay I ll reach in 15 minutes just handle the situation."

He dressed formally and without even taking a look at the parcel he asked his driver to take him to the office. The car stopped suddenly and jasper asked "what is wrong now?" Driver said I think there is an accident ahead. Jasper was least bothered and asked driver to turn around the car and suddenly someone full of tears bangs hard on the window asking for help. Jasper let down the window and said, "I m sorry ask someone else there are so many people around, I m already late."

That boy's face became too small and his tears kept on falling down and down.

Then jasper stepped out of the car and said the driver to take that victim to the hospital. Jasper without looking at the victim took the taxi and went straight to the office.

At the office...

Jasper entered and every employee bowed to the jasper and jasper without paying any attention just went straight to the conference room.

In the conference room ...

His mother, Mrs Roy was sitting at the head of the table with hands on the table and fingers intertwined. Jasper entered and everyone's attention in the conference hall turned towards him. He apologized for being late and asked to begin the meeting.

10 people in the conference room out of which one was Jasper and his mother. There was also a person named Robin who was the secretary of Mrs Roy. He was very loyal and smart person.

Meeting finished soon and only three of them were left and here started the family drama. His Mother started questioning about why was he late? Jasper apologized and didn't give any explanation. His mother angrily sighed and asked robin to find out what is jasper up to nowadays.

Jasper was too frustrated so he went out for a vacation. Everything was back to normal in Jasper's life again except his nightmares. So he thought that everything happened uptil now was merely just a coincidence. Jasper decided to end his vacation and returned to his home after about 5 days.

The day Jasper returned……

Door bell rang.. Jasper opened the door and the boys whom jasper held during accident were in front of him…. The boy who was the victim of accident was surprised and even Jasper was startled… "Louis! Right" Jasper said. "Yes and you Jasper the arrogant", Louis replied. They both hugged and another boy with Louis was confused about the situation. Louis said jasper aren't you going to call us inside?

Jasper invited them inside… all three of them went in. Louis introduced his friend Felix to Jasper. Felix offered a handshake. Jasper just said hello and didn't shake hands. Louis said, "You are still the same, still arrogant." Jasper smirked and said, "And you still make friends" pointing towards Felix. Louis said sarcastically don't you remember him he was with us in our college. Oh yes! How can you remember, you didn't even know your classmates that time then how would you know him? Louis continued his sarcasm and said, "Well he was our junior in college. Then Felix said in a surprised and curious tone, "Is he that rude jerk!" Louis enlarged his eyes as an alert signal. Jasper didn't mind but he said, " yes I m that rude jerk… Do you want to know how rude I can be?"

Felix said, "Sorry, I didn't mean it, its just everyone used to say so"…

And Louis interrupts by asking jasper about why he never contacted him. Louis said, "I searched for you many times but I went to America for further studies so I stopped searching.. But I guess you never searched for me. Don't you tell me that you forgot me! We were bestfriends, weren't we? How could you never even once searched for me..

Jasper replied, " You know my mom, don't you? She said to cut ties with all my college friends or she will send me to Europe for studies.. but I wanted to study here so I thought, once I ll set my career then I ll contact you.. But now you are here in front of me.

Felix said to Louis this accident might be a fated incident for you to meet your lost friend….

Jasper smirked again and said, "Fate is something which never exists and yet you all idiots believe it."

Louis said arrogantly you are never going to change. By the way we came at this address to thank my life savior. And felix said "Jasper is your life savior"…..

Louis smiled and said, "See this is what we call as fate, you arrogant boy."

Louis was wandering around jasper house and saw the parcel.

Louis asked jasper, "What is this? Wy didn't you open it? It seems it been many days since it was delivered." Jasper says, "Why are you so curious? Did you sent it?" Louis says, "No! How would I? I just came back recently and got into the accident." He says to open and see it might be something important, Jasper says, "leave it I will see it afterwards, there is something more important than this which I need to figure it out.

Louis curiously asks, "What?" Jasper don't reply and ignores him.

Louis says, "By the way are you still single? Do you want me to set a blind date for you?" Jasper said, "stop joking around." Felix stood up and said' "I m leaving, I need to meet someone."

Louis teases him and says, "Who are you going to meet? Is it a girl?" Felix says, "NO bro I m meeting a man, Do you wanna come?" Louis says, "I didn't know you were that kind of person." "Stop your bullshit I am meeting for business not for fun." Felix replied.

(Soon the blue sky started to turn red)

All three of them were busy in their own work and jasper teasingly said to Louis, "Don't you have anything to do? Why are you still here? Don't you want to go home?"

Louis replied, "Yeah I ll go after half an hour, I have some business near your house that's why I waited here."

Soon Louis also left. They both exchanged their numbers and said goodbye to each other.

(The stars started shining brightly in the night sky)

At Mrs Roy house…

Robin reports about jasper and says Mam, "Today Jasper sir met with his college friends."

Mrs roy in hustled voice said, "Keep reporting about him."

At jasper's house….

Jasper before sleeping thinks about Eleanor and thinks that they should have exchanged their numbers and had coffee together.

Jasper was sleeping in the same position as before. This time too he woke up due to his nightmares…But this time he saw Eleanor telling jasper her phone number. He was confused what was happening again to him. He moves his hand on his head with fingers running through his hairs pushing them backwards thinking deeply.

He then thinks about going to a doctor. And he noted down the number on a paper which he dreamt of.

Soon it was morning with sun high up in the sky, birds chirping and Jasper's coffee machine making a sound for jasper to drink the coffee made by it.

Jasper strains coffee in his coffee mug and goes and sits on the sofa. As he takes one sip, Ms Maya calls and reminds jasper about his schedule. Jasper went to his bedroom and saw the paper on the floor, he picked it up and counted the digits in the number first. There were 10 digits. So he pulled out his phone from the pocket and dialed the number. The call was connected and Jasper's heart was beating too fast.

Bell rang tring- tring… and his heartbeat got faster…

Someone picked up the call and Jasper was surprised it was Eleanor's voice. Jasper got goosebumps and said in a quivering voice, "Hii! Its jasper."

Eleanor said in as surprised tone, "Ohh! Mr Jasper, How did you got my number?"… Jasper said, "Well I and Eleanor interrupted, "Anyway so, what did you called for?" Jasper said, "Shall we have coffee today."

Eleanor said, "Mmm okay today at 11 in the Town café."

Jasper said, "Okay without thinking about his schedules and responsibility."

(Soon it was 11)

Jasper dressed formally in his navy blue coat with white lining shirt inn properly.

He reached the café by 11:05. He entered and saw Eleanor sitting at the same table from last time. She wored a black knee length frock with deep back neck with long white earings hanging down from her small pretty ears.

Her skinny thin legs crossed with her black shining pencil heels perfectly matched her outfit.

Jasper went in and Eleanor saw him coming towards her.

Offering and Directing him with her hand to have a seat.

Jasper sat down and asked, "Am I too late?" Eleanor said, "Yeah just 5 minutes and 23 seconds and she laughed and jasper smiled."

Jasper asked Eleanor, "Have you come to this café before." She was silent for few seconds then she said, "Mmm yeah I think one to two times."

Eleanor asked Jasper, "Tell me something about your college life". Jasper said, "Sorry, I don't have enough memories of my college life."

Eleanor said "Oh, Its okay." She said teasing jasper, "Mr jasper you are good looking so many girls in your college might have hitted on you." Jasper smirked and said, "I didn't talked much with girls"..

And as jasper turned his head around he saw the girl with a black bell on her bracelet. He suddenly thought about the rooftop girl. He wanted to see her face. And by the time Eleanor asked, "Can I ask you a personal question?" Jasper saw the bracelet girl walking out of the café… He ignored Eleanor's question and said, "Sorry I ll talk to you later, I need to go now"…

And jasper leaves hurriedly and runs towards the exit.

He saw the bracelet girl walking and then he ran towards her and holded her hand and said, "Excuse me Miss"…

She turned around, and jasper saw her face...


End file.
